Hate Me
by thegirlwhoplayedwithfire
Summary: Cherry is on her way to work in the year 2006, when she hears a song on the radio. Song fic. Slight BobxCherryxJohnny rating just in case.


_**Hate Me**_

**A/N:Hey guys! I heard this song three times yesterday and I thought it fit so well, so I decided to put it on here! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Cherry, Bob, or the song Hate Me by Blue October.

Sherry Johnson got in her car, ready to go to work. It was just a normal Thursday morning. She got up, got dressed, fed her kids, and said goodbye to her husband. She started the engine, and sped off. She turned on the radio, and a song was starting. _This sounds interesting,_ she thought.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head_

_They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_

_Dropping little reels of tape to remind me I'm alone_

_Playing movies in my head that make porno feel like home_

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?_

_And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?_

_And will you never try to reach me?_

_It is I that wanted space._

This song reminded her of something. But she wasn't sure what. She kept on listening.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things, I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways_

_Yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

Then she remembered. It reminded her of Bob. Slow, silent tears trickled down her face. She wasn't happy with her life. She wished she could go back. She just passed her office. She wasn't going to work today.

_I'm sober now for three whole months, it's an accomplishment that you helped me with_

_The one thing that always tore us apart is one thing that I won't touch again_

_In a sick way I want to thank you holding my head up late at night_

_While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_

_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_

_So I'll drive so far away that I never cross your mind_

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

Bob was always getting drunk. Cherry hated it, and one night she went over the edge. That night he was killed by a greaser with black hair and black eyes. In a way, she hated Johnny Cade, and in another, she loved him. She wished he hadn't died in that church, saving those little kids. But she wished that he hadn't killed her boyfriend.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways_

_Yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave_

_Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I have made_

_And like a baby boy I never was a man_

_Until I saw your blue eyes crying and I held your face in my hand_

_And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"_

_Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be_

_And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

Cherry Valance, not the Sherry Johnson that she had been called for twenty years, had cracked. It's funny how much influence a song can have on one person. She was bawling because she never got what she wanted: something real. She was driving along when she noticed an unfinished bridge. She wanted to die, to be with Bob and Johnny and Dallas. She hated herself for being the way she was. "Ma'am, stop driving! Ma'am!" a construction worker yelled at her. Her car dove off the end of the bridge, into the water. Cherry Valance had got her wish.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways_

_Yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you…_

**A/N:**I bet all you Cherry haters are jumping for joy but I thought it was sad. I don't like her personally but I cried when I was typing this. But it's not in the tragedy section for nothing!


End file.
